


Gifted

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Mini Fics [15]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Disney Animated Fandoms, Frozen (2013)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Post-Canon, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“My companion possesses an inner beauty that took a long time for people to see.  I have a feeling you’ve had a similar experience.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifted

**Author's Note:**

> For drabble prompt #418: Beauty.

Even though she had long gained control of her powers, Elsa still felt a nervous lurch in her stomach whenever they welcomed royal guests to Arendelle.  While she felt comfortable in the regal pose of a new queen, Anna was still the friendly, welcoming, warm sister.

It was even more nerve-wracking when the visiting princess was so _lovely_.

“Thank you for welcoming us into your kingdom,” Princess Belle said, curtsying politely before taking Elsa’s hands in her own.  Elsa still had the habit of wearing gloves with new quests, but she could feel the warmth of Belle’s hands through the royal blue wool.  “I must ask, who crafted those fine ice sculptures outside?  I’ve only seen such creatures in my books.”

Elsa looked down demurely.  “I made them, Princess.  I’m sure you have heard of my…” she trailed off, looking to Anna for support, but Anna was speaking with Belle’s princely companion, a tall hulking man who reminded Elsa much of her brother-in-law.

Belle only smiled sweetly, still grasping Elsa’s hands.  “Your beautiful gift, Queen Elsa.  And it is indeed beautiful.”  She leaned in so Elsa could see the flecks of ruby in her rich brown eyes.  “My companion possesses an inner beauty that took a long time for people to see.  I have a feeling you’ve had a similar experience.”

Elsa smiled, squeezing Belle’s warm hands.  “Something of the sort.”


End file.
